Breakups Make Us Closer
by LittleFunFan
Summary: Spencer and Toby break up. But when Toby gives a touching explanation in front of Spencer at the Rosewood Park, she returns her acception with a bit of spark. LEMONS, ANAL!


SPENCER'S PERSPECTIVE

_It's getting sort of cloudy right now_; I thought as I watched the clouds shifting there and back while lying down on a slide at the Rosewood Park. My breezy tank top lifted up and down as the wind attacked me. It was calm out here especially around the summer because of the heat even if there's no sun today. People are so self-conscious and stubborn too sometimes.

"Hey Spence." A voice spoke; so quietly, that I barely heard it. I shifted myself up and stared at the person. It was Toby; my ex-boyfriend.

"Toby; w-what are you doing here?" I asked him suspiciously; was he watching me the entire time? Wow, that wouldn't be surprising. Because of that type of situation, I broke up with him when I caught him lurking around and peering inside my bedroom windows.

"I came here to talk to you. I knew you liked that slide." answered Toby; very calmly, as though he didn't mind my curiosity. Hm, I did tell him that I come here to the Rosewood Park to think, but I thought he wouldn't care.

"Yeah, what about?" I perked up suddenly, feeling a little excitement to talk to him. Even though I dumped him 2 weeks ago.

"About our relationship; I thought we would remain friends after the break up. But you weren't talking to me much. The only time you actually spoke to me was 2 days ago when you dropped your notebook and I picked it up for you. Are you avoiding me on purpose?" he asked me sadly; making me jump up and widen my big brown eyes.

"We broke up because I didn't like the fact of you spying on me. Breaking up means no friends and no discussions." I explained to him loudly; feeling a little bit of guilt running through my veins.

"In a girl's world it does; maybe. But sometimes in a guy's world, there are still remains of feelings; and if a girl digs down deeper, she may find her remains too." Toby told me while moving forward and touching my arm while I kept pulling away.

"Maybe that's true, but I already thought about trying again. I don't love you anymore!" I shouted which made Toby's nostrils flare up.

That's when he leaned on me and kissed my tinted pink lips, making me twitch. The weird thing was that I didn't pull away; I pulled closer into him and even threw my arms around his neck. His kiss was a typical kiss that he kissed me with before, but this time it felt extra special.

Then without a single word, he took me by my hand and led me across the playground into the Rosewood Park forest which was cold and dark. The only light was the tiny bit of sun peeking up from behind the thick trees. Toby looked into my eyes and I looked into his pale blue eyes. The thought of loving him again gave me a shiver which made me vibrate physically.

He kissed me once again and took off my tank top to reveal my dark blue bra. Then I pulled off his shirt to reveal his 12 pack which I always loved to touch. While kissing and without glaring up, I took off his jeans and boxers while he took off my bra, skirt and laced underwear. I noticed him staring at my C cups while I stared at his 11-inch penis. When I least expected it, Toby pulled me down onto our clothes and sucked my boobs as delicately as he could have. I moaned in the sign of pleasure and then felt his penis go inside my vagina. I kept on groaning as he inserted 8 inches of the penis in and out of my tight vagina.

"Oh yes Toby, oh fuck yes! Fuck me!" I shouted as he sped up.

Then Toby turned me around onto my stomach and pulled my ass up higher to make it easier to fuck. Suddenly I felt almost his whole cock going inside my anus, making me moan very loudly. Toby thrusted his penis in and out of my anus, which soon resulted into an orgasm at my vagina. I kept on pinching my nipples as he was humping me.

After making sure I was ready at my ass and boobs too, he took a turn on the pleasureness. Toby kneeled down for me and I started to suck his cock; making sure atleast 6 inches went into my mouth. I spit saliva onto his penis, to jerk it off and then he came into my mouth. His sperm tasted awesome and a few moments later, his blowjob was finished.

Toby pushed me down and spread my legs, to reveal my shaved vagina. He grabbed the head of his penis and jerked it off on my stomach, which he smoothed out later. Then he started to lick my vagina, which ended up with him inserting his tongue in and out of my hole. I moaned and groaned as he tickled my G-spot, I loved when he abused my G-spot when he used his penis.

"Oh yeah, oh fuck yes. Uh, this feels so good." I murmured; trying to turn him on even more. After our first sex a month before we broke up, he said that he loved getting compliments from me on how he works it; so I decided to do that.

A few moments later he stopped and looked up to my eyes which usually sparkled when I was horny. Then he kissed my lips very lightly; but when I pulled him closer, we French kissed.

"Spencer, I love you. I am very sorry for spying on you." said Toby with puppy-like eyes. I smiled and hugged him. Even though I dumped him, I now realize that it was a huge mistake.

"It's alright Toby, I still love you." I told him with a smile.

**Hope you enjoyed! Stay tuned! **


End file.
